Alannah: Godrics Faithful Companion
by Mournful-Optimist
Summary: Alannah is a slave forced into a horrible life at a young age, Godric and Eric meet her, impressed by her bravery and kindness they offer to take her pain away. This is her story. It will start early in time and progress to the True Blood timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok folks, new story! Yay! It's a Godric/OC, with a lot of Eric in it. I have almost 40 pages of it typed so if I hit writers block I still have something to post while in a slump. I hope you guys like it. If anyone reads this and they have their own Godric story would you be kind enough to let me know if I got his 'voice' right? He is a very hard Vamp to type dialog for. :) I did proof read this several times but, if there are any mistakes please let me know, as of right now I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you spot them I will fix 'em!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all a figment of my over hyperactive mind. **

For some the art of writing is a tedious task, for me it's a release. The ability to put jumbled thoughts to paper, to draw lines from one thought to another, have some control of the chaos that rages inside my mind is a necessity. Without it life would cease to be, I would be doomed to spend hours concentrating on my own thoughts, trying in vain to makes sense of the ADD way of thinking I adapted as a mechanism to fight my own lack of time. I learned to speed think, to force myself to zoom through my thoughts like fast forwarding through commercials on TV. The more I practiced the easier it became, however it had a draw back. I have forgotten how to play thoughts at normal speed, I can't even pause them. Everything is too fast. But then again I'm used to fast, fast childhood that went by much too fast, teen years that went by with quick fingers and fast hands for stealing to survive, and finally my fast husband. He has never done things at a normal pace, for being an immortal he has the energy and rush of a mortal man weeks away from death with a half finished bucket list.

I was 15 when I met my Viking.

I was 17 when he turned me into his goddess of the dark.

We have spent over 500 years together, never tiring of each other never wavering in our commitments to eternal life together, for 500 years we were inseparable. It was during the Great Revelation that we separated and broke our vows. It was never planed nor was it something we wanted but our ways were different. I had no desire to be in the spotlight like my Viking, he was the one who enjoyed attention, and the only attentions I enjoyed were his and Godric's. Godric was special to me, although he was not my Maker he was my teacher in many things. Because of him I'm I speak several languages, understand the different cultures that surround us and have empathy for those weaker than myself. It is because of Godric that I left my Maker. Eric went to Shreveport to open a bar and act as sheriff; I on the other hand followed Godric to Texas. I figured if anyone could guide me through the Revelation it would be Godric. His will to forgive and coexist peacefully with humans were my guide though this horrible time. I have always had a great hate for humans, so much so that I was 100 year old vampire before I willingly fed from one. For a century Godric, and Eric forced to me fed, or fed me themselves. The distaste I have for humans was not gained after I was turned, instead it was forged from bad memories as a human, the dreadful things I did to survive and the despicable things done to me were only the beginning of my hate.

I was but a human child of 5 when I realized how detested I was by my family. My parents were poor and my father had a gambling debt. To pay the debt I was sold, not to the highest bidder, only to the bidder who guaranteed enough money to pay the debt and promised a life of anguish for me.

I was 6 when I met another slave friendly to me. Her name is forgotten now, her face no longer in my memories, but I do remember her voice, sweet like honey, and always had a air of cheer to it, no matter how bad our situation. I also remember her hands, for a slave she had nice hands, not soft-we worked too hard for soft hands; ours were full of calluses, burns, and scars. Her hands, although ugly to many were beautiful to me; they showed me things I never knew could be done. Like how to steal from passers by in the street without being caught, how to mend our wounds from our masters, how to take and hide food without others seeing. She had a way of distracting you with one hand while taking what she needed with the other. It was beautiful and probably the only reason I survived long enough to be found by my Viking.

By the age of 10 I was no stranger to vampires, I had seen a few before, my slave companion had met many before coming to live with our masters. She had said that a vampire taught her to use her hands to gain what she could not have. I find it funny now, a vampire pick pocket, how trite! None the less this skill she was taught had saved our hides on many occasion. It was no surprise to me years later when two vampires' came to stay with our masters for the night that she was excited to see whom they were. Perhaps she thought only a few existed and the one who taught her how to use a slight of hands would be joining our masters.

However excited she was is dulled next to my apprehension; I had never met a vampire up close and truly had to desire to meet one. I had over heard the stories about them, how monstrous they were, how evil and deadly they could be, one lady in town I passed while running errands for Master said they were predators, like wolves they played with their food, tormented it before devouring it. I was beyond apprehensive, but never scared. Fear had left me years ago and I had none left to feel.

It was the night of my 15 birthday, or what my friend and I had decided was my birthday since I had no clue when I was actually born. She had made me a small head band out of scraps of cloth our mistress had thrown out, it was a beautiful headband, the color of the night sky. The only possession I owned, and the first gift I had ever received. I remember her hands smoothing my hair back as she tied the band in place, I felt like a normal girl. For a brief moment I was not a slave but a girl of fifteen who wanted so badly to see the night sky. We were forbidden from leaving our rooms after dark or before dawn. Our masters had made that rule clear to us when a boy of 13 attempted to run away the year prior, he was quickly found and his leg tied so tightly to the wood stove in the kitchen the heat from the cook making breakfast burned him so badly he could hardly walk, let alone attempt another escape. No I never attempted to run away, his scars were too much of a reminder how my plans would turn out.

It was that night that two vampires sought shelter within our master's barn. I was called to show them where they were to stay for the night. It was the first night I had been allowed outside in 11 years. As I walked towards the door that led to the night air I was shaking, perhaps this was a trick my master was playing on me. Would I actually go outside knowing it was forbidden? Even though he told me to? With a chance of freedom, even only a few minutes I decided to take the risk. I was out the door and into the grassy patch that led to the wooden fence separating Master's home from the barn. It was by no means a large barn, able to hold a few horses and a few goats with the random chickens running about. On this particular night all animals were quiet, like they were waiting for us in quiet hopes that I would not be hurt for my trip.

I made it to the doors of the barn before it dawned on me, I was outside! Master wasn't angry I wasn't being chased or beaten for this. I stopped before the barn doors, my two vampire charges behind me; the smell of night assaulted my senses. How beautiful night smelled! The grass awake and moving, the smells of cool night air, never had I smelled such wonder before. My two charges must have noticed something amiss with me. The smaller of the two looked at me in a peculiar way, like he was trying to study me and didn't care if I was aware of his activity. I quickly made my apologies for stalling.

"Sorry Sir's, I meant no disrespect, I don't remember seeing the moon. It distracted me, it will not happen again." I hoped it was enough of an apology and that they would not tell Master about my dallying. My leg tried to a cooking stove would be easy compared to the punishment I would receive if ever Master found out I daydreamed outside, at night no less.

"It is quite all right Miss, the night is beautiful. Becoming distracted by its beauty is not a crime." The smaller one said with a smile. I returned his smile in kind; it was the first smile I received from someone other than my slave friend in 10 years. My smile in return was awkward I'm sure. It had been too long since I last smiled a real true smile.

I led them into the barn, and showed them a quick tour. The hay loft was the best place for them. Up high in the rafters it had no windows and was surrounded by solid wood. No light could come through. I walked them up the ladder and stepped aside as they too climber up.

"The door it there" I said pointing at a solid oak door. "You'll find its light proof and locks from both the inside and out." Master had a lock on the inside for and vampire company we might have for a day. The lock on the outside was for Master to use when punishment was dolled out for us slaves.

"The lock on the outside, what is it for?" Again the smaller one was talking.

I stuttered with this question, if I lied he would surely tell Master and then I would be in big trouble. If I told the truth he would possibly accuse me of telling false truths about how Master treated us. What was I to say?

"Never mind girl, I can see the answer in your eyes." With a simple look of understanding the younger one went to the oak door and peaked inside. "This will do for us during the day. Would you like to sit with us and enjoy the night a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Sir I cannot. Master would be angry at me for taking my time out here, we aren't allowed out at night as it is, I'm sure I will get in trouble if I take too long." It seamed honesty might be best with the younger one, he seemed to be able to see a lie anyway. What harm would the truth cause that I had not endured already? I would gladly take whatever punishment Master saw fit for this moment in time. I had never had a conversation with someone, save my slave friend of course. But it was different with this man; he had a sense of understanding to him.

"I will tell your Master we needed you for a few hours to help with something. It will be no trouble girl. Come sit a while and enjoy the darkness and all it has to offer." The deep voice set me on edge. The taller of the two had spoken in a way that left no room for argument. How was I to deny what our guest wanted?

"Okay Sir, I will sit a while." And so I sat, on the ladder looking out on top of the barn, above the animals for the first time in my life. How phenomenal this was! A slave above and animal, though it was only figuratively and not literally I would take whatever I could take from this moment, and cherish it. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the smaller of the two had come to crouch next to me. He did not sit but instead rested on the balls of his feet with perfect balance, he looked like some predator waiting for prey to come by.

"How is it that you have never seen the night before now?"

A simple question with a simple answer, "I was never allowed outside past dusk until now; it has been ten years since I last saw the night sky. Master has never let a slave outside at night. We don't know why and none have dared to ask."

"It is regrettable that you have never been permitted to see how glorious night can be, you would make a great creature on the night, a companion to deaths child. I would be beautiful the three of us together."

"I'm sorry Sir I don't understand what you are saying or asking me."

"Its okay child, you are not ready for it yet, you must grow a little first. You cannot stay a girl-child forever. How boring it would be for you." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Sir, I think." What was he saying to me? I didn't understand exactly what he meant by girl-child or young forever. Did this mean he was planning on taking me with him? I doubted Master would sell me; I caused little trouble for him. Why would he sell a perfectly lowly slave?

"Do not fret Girl, I will not allow you to get into trouble with your Master by asking you to run away."

"Then what are you saying Sir?"

"I am simple saying that if you should choose I would take you with us, your Master would allow it Girl, of that I'm sure. He owes us a favor and your status as his slave will be a sufficient repayment." He seemed happy with his response, nothing more was said for hours.

We sat in silence enjoying the night and it's calm, I was still confused about our earlier discussion but decided it was not worth worry over if I didn't even understand what was being said. I could tell by the temperature in that barn that dawn was coming, the sun would be up soon, and my night of freedom would be over. The taller of the two had retired past the oak door a short while ago. It was just I and the smaller of the two companions sitting in silence enjoying the last moments of dark.

"Take head not to anger your Master this day. I cannot protect you when the sun is high. I will rise when the sun has set and talk to your Master about your ownership."

It was a shock to hear his voice after so long in silence. "Thank you Sir, although I still do not understand what it is you speak of, Master will not sell me, many have asked before. But thank you none the less for making me think I am worthy of a new Master. It is a nice dream that will keep me company during horrible days." I made my move to rise and climb down the ladder when a hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"I speak the truth when I say you will not stay here a moment long than tonight. You will leave with us, of that I give my word. Your Master is cruel and has no idea the beauty you pose; I see it and I will cherish it. Fear not Girl-Child, your time here will be short."

"If you are to be my new Master what would keep me from running away in the daytime when you sleep?" It was a question I should not have asked, I had no right, but my mouth spoke before I could tell it not to.

"Nothing will keep you from running except the knowledge that you will be taken care of and treated as a princess, I swear to you Girl-Child. I will take care of you."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what? Girl-Child?" I gave him a small nod, "Because that's what you are. Not yet grown but too old in mind to be a child. You are caught in between, like me." It seemed to sadden him to say this. "Would you prefer I call you something else?"

"You may call me whatever you want Sir. I am a slave; names mean little to a girl of my station." It was true, names were nothing for us. Slaves were called whatever their Masters wanted them to be called.

"Do you have a name? One given to you at birth?"

"Doesn't everyone have a name? I can't remember mine, but I like to think someone cared enough to give me a name."

"If you don't remember your name I shall give you one. Alannah shall be your name. I think it will suit you well."

"What does it mean?" If he was going to name me I wanted to know the meaning of the name, besides I had not gotten in trouble for any of my other questions, I doubt this one would get me into trouble.

"It means 'darling child' it will fit you well, I think." He said this with a finality that made it clear I was not to ask questions regarding my new name.

"What shall I call you then Sir? Or can I name you like you have done for me?"

"I have a name child, but if I ever need a new one I promise you will be the one to give it. You may call me Godric. It is the name I was given when I was born."

"Godric, it sounds like a good strong name, although I have never heard it before." I said with a quick smile. Godric seamed to like my smiles, he always returned them. I liked that about him.

"It is a strong name, but a very old name as well. My companion is Eric; you may call him that when we meet again tonight. Until then I must rest, forgive me for being rude but dawn is coming and I will not survive long in the sun."

"Have a good day Sir, or would it be night? How does one wish you a good night if in fact it isn't night?" It seemed my curiosity had the best of me this early morning, everything intrigued me. I had questions I never knew I wanted answers to. Godric was the first person to ever let me ask questions, let alone take the time to answer them in a kind way.

"Good nights are fine for me Alannah. I will see you at dark." He leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Good bye Godric." I began my descent down the ladder, when I was on solid ground again I looked up to see Godric watching me. I made my way back to Masters House to begin my daily chores. I had gotten no sleep but knew if I slacked on my chores I would be chained to the cooks stove. If that happened Godric would not be able to ask for my assistance with anything this evening.

I rushed into the house ready to start the day's chores when Mater caught sight of me. "What have we hear? I run away that has returned? For a slave girl you are especially dumb, running away then returning to me in the day time. Stupid girl."

"I didn't run away Master; I was helping our guests in the barn settle in. His name is Godric, he said come night fall he would tell you I was of great help through the night." I spoke in a tremble. If Master was in a good mood a simple strike would pacify him, if he was in a bad mood. I shuddered to think what my punishment would be. Mater was well known for his cruelty.

"CHILD don't ever speak to me like that, you are nothing but an animal! I should have you whipped for this. Talk back to me? Who do you think you are? Someone other than a worthless slave? Stupid, ungrateful child." He was seething, obviously Master was in a bad mood this morning and I had said the wrong thing to set him off. "COOK! Bring me a hot knife! Make it a dull one! I will teach this girl to never back talk me or lie to me again!"

I was scared, this was a new one. A punishment I had never seen before, now I would feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok folks, new story! Yay! It's a Godric/OC, with a lot of Eric in it. I have almost 40 pages of it typed so if I hit writers block I still have something to post while in a slump. I hope you guys like it. If anyone reads this and they have their own Godric story would you be kind enough to let me know if I got his 'voice' right? He is a very hard Vamp to type dialog for. :) I did proof read this several times but, if there are any mistakes please let me know, as of right now I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you spot them I will fix 'em!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all a figment of my over hyperactive mind.

I woke up to darkness; I had no idea where I was. My surroundings felt different than Masters house. Calmer somehow, for the first time in years I was warm! A blanket was wrapped around me, my hair carefully pulled back from my face. I was dreaming I had to be. There was no other reason for me to feel this comfortable. Never had I had a warm blanket before. Or a clean place to lay my head. I definitely did not want to wake from this dream. But something was gently rubbing my face, it was cold. There was a voice talking to me, telling me to wake up.

"_Wake up little one, you are safe here. But you must wake up soon, come back from your dreams and join us in darkness Alannah."_

Alannah? Who was Alannah? Perhaps I was dead and in a sea of dead bodies waiting for my trip across the River Styx. How sad I would never get there. No one would pay the toll for a slave girl.

"_Alannah wake up!"_

How odd I would hear voices so nice in the River. The rubbing on my cheek was gone now replaced by a stinging burn, it was becoming bothersome. How was I to enjoy this dream if my cheek hurt? It was all so confusing.

"_Alannah, wake-up child. You must wake up. You cannot stay asleep forever Girl-Child."_

I have heard that before, _Girl-Child. _Where have I heard that before? The stinging on my cheek was getting worse.

Godric!

That's who was speaking to me; he called me Girl-Child before, and named me Alannah. I remember it now. I was starting to wake up my eyes would flutter and I caught glimpses of Godric. He looked worried. The stinging on my cheek was once again replaced with coolness. Godric was running a cool cloth down the side of my face, from temple to chin and across my cheek.

"Good girl. Alannah stay awake for me. Can you look at me?"

I nodded my head of course I could look at him. What kind of question was that?

"Your face is badly hurt; I fear it won't heal well on its own."

Godric sounded very upset. Like scars were unheard of to him.

"They are not unheard of Child; I have many scars of my own from when I was human. Your face is hurt very badly; it will leave more than just a scar. I fear it will leave you permanently disfigured, and keep you from using your left eye."

"What's wrong with my eye?" I hadn't noticed I couldn't see out of it. I thought perhaps it was dirty from sleep.

"The wound you have comes from your temple," he gently touched my temple close to my hair line, "down across your eye," his finger ghosted over the eye, "across your cheek and down to your chin."

His fingers traced the line of my wound. It hadn't dawned on me that my speech was slurred due to the wound cutting through my cheek and into my lip. Godric was gentle with me, something I had never experienced before, the pain and damage from my wound was worth this moment of kindness. I would gladly live my last moments if only Godric would continue this kindness he was giving me.

"I will always show you kindness, Girl. That will never change. Your last moments or not, my kindness is yours, and yours alone." It was said like a vow, a promise that would last a lifetime and then more.

It finally made sense what Godric had said in the barn. I could have forever with him and Eric. A chance to know real kindness, a family of my own, not Masters, but "a father, brother, lovers." Godric finished my thought for me. It seemed Godric had a way of reading my mind, how interesting.

"No Little One, he doesn't read minds," Eric had returned from wherever he had gone to, "you simple talk your thoughts out loud," Eric was kneeling next to my bed now, holding my hand, "Godric was right though, we can give you kindness, now until you pass through to the River Styx, or you can have our kindness, love, and a family for eternity."

"Is that what you meant in the barn Godric? When you said I would be the Child of Death's Companion? Your Child?"

Both of them smiled and laughed a little. A knowing look was passed between the two of them, one I wasn't privy too. The endless years they had spent together showed in that one look, like a language only they knew. It was based off hundreds of years together, constant companions that created a language all of their own.

"Not my child. I am death. My companion through the years has always been Eric. It is time he knew the grandeur of being a Maker." Godric was a wise man, I could tell, but this was madness. To be picked as Eric's new creation? He had hardly talked to me in the short time I knew him. Now I was to be his Child.

"A child takes constant attention, loyalty, and determination from a Maker. I have given all of mine to Eric. How would I be able to show both of you the world, and still be a good Maker? Eric will be your Maker, he will show you the world in all its glory, just as I have shown him."

"So you're to leave me once he has made me? I don't want you to leave Godric, I will not be the reason the two of you separate."

"You are brilliant Child, so smart, but in the instance you are wrong. I will not leave you or Eric. We will travel together, walk the stars together, be together. It will be brilliant. I promise."

"Little one," Eric began to speak, "you are injured and I doubt you will survive, I can smell it now, death lingers all around you. I wish there was more time to explain this to you but there isn't you must decide what you want. A life with us, or death here and now, we will not fault you for your answer. After all you have been through we will not force your choice. You have your freedom, now you must decide how long you want it to last."

The choice was easy once Eric put it into terms I could understand, I didn't know it them but that blunt honesty would be the one constant I could always depend on. "Forever Eric, I want to free for eternity. Please help me be free."

oOo

It had been close to a hundred years since Eric turned me; the world was different to me now. I was no longer a slave to a Master, nor to the rules that governed humans. It was exhilarating; the freedom I had was worth every painful moment that led me to Godric and Eric. I was 17 and free. Eric said I was no longer 17, that when you are made Vampire you start to count your age at newborn again. It was a constant tease from him.

His nature changed after he made me. He wasn't the aloof, scary vampire I had first met; he was kind, loving, gentle and patient with me. He showered me in affection, something I had missed out in my human years.

Our bond was constant, if we were in different rooms, I could still feel him. Godric said as time passes the bond will get stronger we will be able to feel each other even when great distances separate us. I told Godric I never wanted to leave them. They had promised me eternity and I would hold them to it.

"You say that now Girl, but eventually a time will come when Eric drives you to madness, and then you will find me and we will be at peace." Trusting Godric was always easy, but this was one time I didn't think he was right. I would never tire of my Viking.

"Go find Eric, he is just coming back with food for you."

"How do you always know when I'm thinking of him, Godric?" It was uncanny how well he knew my expressions.

"You get a look of complete happiness, like the world could fall apart around you and all would be well if Eric was by your side."

"You are right again Godric, someday you will not be right and then I will dance a special dance just to celebrate the moment."

"Dance to celebrate what moment?" My Eric had returned with food for me.

"I will dance when the day comes that Godric is wrong about something."

"Little One, do not get your hopes up. In all my time with him he has never been wrong."

"Don't spoil my fun with truth, please."

"Alright, I won't. Now you should come eat before your food gets cold."

It was always a joke with Eric; I detested the idea of killing humans, not on some moral grounds. No, I detested it because it was too easy for them. How dare they get an easy way out from moments of pain when I endured it for years? Eric did most of the killing for me; Godric said it was part of his job as my Maker. Sometimes Godric would bring me a tasty human, but mostly Eric.

I never could actually feed from a human that we knew would live through my feeding. I preferred to feed from someone I knew would die from it. Eric always made sure I had blood to sustain me, even when I didn't want to feed. On nights like those when the thought of blood from a human made me sick, Eric would let me feed from him. Although it wouldn't sustain me for long his blood made it easier for me to feed from humans, Godric said it was because every time I feed from Eric I took on some of his emotions, his love to chase prey being one of them. My Maker understood my hate for blood on some nights, never once did he force it on me like other Makers would do, I'm sure. Instead my Viking would lay with me and tell me stories of his human years. Stories about queens and kings, princes and princesses, valiant warriors, and battles I had never heard of. Eric would hold me close and promise to keep me safe from anything and anyone. I was his little one, he would call me, and because of that I would always be well cared for.

His love for me was by no means conventional, we didn't have an eternal love in the sense that true love existed. No what we had was much different. It was a love forged out of obligation, his Maker promised me a life of freedom, and Eric would stand by his Maker's promise. His love for me grew from that obligation, I intrigued him. My willingness to endure pain, my endurance in life, my ever changing emotions, my blind faith and trust in him, that is what drove Eric to love me.

My own love for Eric was much different that his for me. I loved him for many reasons, none of them an obligation. When Eric turned me he also released his claim on me. He granted me eternity like he had promised. But when I woke and learned of his control over me I lost it.

"You promised me I would be free!"

"Little-One you are free, you have eternity to see the world, to do as you please to enjoy life. How is that not freedom?"

Godric was watching our argument from across the room, wisly staying quiet for the time being.

"I'm not free, you have a hold on me, you can make me do things, even if I don't want to do them. How is that free? I traded one Master for another." I said the last part with barley a whisper, it was true though. One Master gone and in his place was my Maker. In my last years as a human I had refused to cry, but this moment, when I learned I was still not free I cried. For the first time in so long, I wept. I was sliding to the floor in a ball of tears, knowing how pathetic I looked, but I couldn't seem to care. I felt a pair of strong arms around me, cradling me.

"Ssshhhh, Girl-child you need to calm yourself. This is hard for you I know, but you must calm yourself." It was Godric, he had finally decided to join our argument, I curled around his chest, wedging my face in the crook of his neck. I was like a baby the way he held me, we sat of the floor me sideways in his lap with my face buried like a child to tired to go to sleep. His strong arms holding me securely, always careful and ever watchful of my safety, I started to calm down slowly. Godric always had a way of calming me, unlike Eric who had no idea what to do with tears.

"Are you calm now Girl?" Why he asked I never understood, he could feel my emotions through Eric. Part of me thinks he did it so I would think I was in control. Another part of me hopes he asked because he never pried into the bond to feel my thoughts.

"Yes Godric, I'm calm." Although I was still sniffling I thought myself calm enough to listen.

"The bond between a Maker and Child is difficult to understand, it evolves with time. Constantly changing like the wind, it grows stronger ever night. Your bond with Eric is much the same. Yes he can command you to do something, I will not lie to you about that." I tensed in his arms, and his grip around me became stronger, I knew better than to struggle. "You must understand that as your Maker, Eric would never command you to do something that would cause you harm. Your bond with his is too deep, your pain causes him pain, you fear causes him to fear."

I was starting to understand what Godric was saying, I still didn't like that Eric could order me around but I was willing to accept Godric explanation that my pain would cause Eric pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a fight, I just don't understand it all. I'm sorry Godric, I'm sure you have other things you could be doing that sitting on the floor with me." Most of my speech was mumbeled through his shoulder. I was embarrassed that Godric had to step in to explain things to me. I'm sure Eric was going to be angry with me for causing his Maker to step into our argument.

"Child, Eric will not be mad, I promise you. I will speak to him, all will be better, you'll see. And I truly do not mind sitting with you, I promised to care for you, remember?" Everything is so easy for Godric, he understands more than I will ever know. Words are easy for him, he is truly a great Maker and trusted friend.

"Come Girl, lets get off this ground and find Eric, I'm sure he is worried about you." Godric stood with be in his arms before gently setting me on my own two feet. He wiped the blood stained tears from my face, and kissed my forehead. "Eric will most likely be outside, it's where he has always gone to think or wallow in his own thoughts." Hand in hand we went in search of Eric, as always Godric was right. Eric sat outside under that stars, looking lost to the world. It was a rare moment when Eric let me see how confused he was about our bond. Where are places were with one another, I sometimes think he was just as confused as I was. These times made it easier for me, if we were both lost we could find it together.

Godric led me to stand in front of Eric, he places a kiss to my cheek before leaving us to talk. "Talk with her Eric, explain it to her like I did for you all those years ago. Asking her to follow you blindly with no reasoning is madness. You would have never followed me with out reason. Treat her the same. Or I will command you to." His speech left to room for argument, both Eric and I bowed are heads slightly in respect before Godric took his leave.

I stood in front of Eric not knowing what to do, was I allowed to simple touch my Maker when ever I wanted to? I hadn't realized in all these years I never initiated contact, Eric and Godric always reached out for me. Not once had I gone to them seeking comfort or affection. I was rooted in my spot no knowing what to do, Eric was my Maker and much like a Master I wasn't sure of my boundaries.

"It's moments like these that I realize how bad your childhood was." Eric broke my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes looked right into mine, like he as willing me to understand.

"I am your Maker, but not you Master. You may seek anything you need from me Little-One. I will not fault or punish you. I have always come to you when you need comfort. Maybe that was wrong of me, it's led you to think I only give comfort when I feel it is needed. And that isn't true. I have spoiled you, and for good reason, but it has backfired on me. Initiating everything between us has left you confused, I can feel it." Eric paused to look at me; I nodded in agreement with what he said. "What ever you need, affection, kindness, love, it will be yours. I give it to you freely, all you have to do is take it."

I had not idea what he meant, how was I to take love from someone? Once again I was confused in the presence of my Viking. How does one take affection? Did he want me to tie him up and force him to hold me? I decided that perhaps trussing him up was to much, but if he wanted me to take affection from him, perhaps I could. I was nervous in a way I had never felt, my body was vibrating with it. I slowly steped closer to Eric, I made my way to his lap where I sat facing him, my legs on either side of his. Not once did he move, he simple sat there waiting for me to do something. I picked up his hands and placed them on my hips before moving my arms around his neck. I hid my face in that soft spot below his neck but not quite his shoulder. It took me a moment but eventually I relaxed into him. Content in his arms, I could stay here for eternity if he would allow it. His hands moved from my hips, in one split moment I was tense and scared. Maybe I had done something wrong. I tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my back one hand coming up to my shoulder blades, the other tangling in my long black hair.

"Relax Little-One, you did well." He was whispering in my ear. "When you need something you take it, do not wait idly by. Be fierce Little-One, I will never fault you for that. If I could I would go back and kill that vile man who hurt you all over again. But I can't he is already dead." I could feel his anger raging through our bond, I shivered. Eric held me closer, "Never will I be cruel to you like he was, I am your Maker, not your Master. I belong to you just as much as you belong to be. Remember that always."

I began to cry again, in all these years with him I had never known it was okay to take what I needed from him. Nor did I know how deep his love for me ran. He wasn't my Master, but I was his Child and he my Maker, our love was endless, it knew no bounds. His obligation to me set me free, and from there it grew to unrelenting love. We were both free, but not from each other, we belonged to one another and always would. Not mater how many times he told me,

"You free Little-One, I release my command over you. You are free to leave."

It would be close to four hundred years later when I would actually take his words to heart and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok folks, new story! Yay! It's a Godric/OC, with a lot of Eric in it. I have almost 40 pages of it typed so if I hit writers block I still have something to post while in a slump. I hope you guys like it. If anyone reads this and they have their own Godric story would you be kind enough to let me know if I got his 'voice' right? He is a very hard Vamp to type dialog for. :) I did proof read this several times but, if there are any mistakes please let me know, as of right now I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you spot them I will fix 'em!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all a figment of my over hyperactive mind.

Godric was the sheriff of area 9 in Dallas Texas. His presence was well known and highly respected. He was one of the oldest Vampires in North America. I was blessed to be allowed to walk by his side, to live in his nest. I didn't take it for granted. When Eric and I split up neither of us had seen Godric in over 100 years. I wandered for several nights before calling Godric, I didn't want to come between him and Eric, but desperate times meant calling Godric.

"Gordic? I need your help." The invention of phones had made contacting him so much easier than it once was, no longer did I have to use our bond a simple cell phone did the trick.

"Where are you Child?" No matter how old I got Godric would still call me Child. It was endearing, and it made me feel special, something I had not felt in almost 70 years.

"I'm in California. I did my dance too early Godric."

Laughter, something I hadn't in ages was coming through the phone, Godric was laughing at me! It seemed he knew both his child and me better than we did.

"I will send someone for you, I'm in Dallas Texas, and you will be here by tomorrow night. I'm afraid you will have to ride in a coffin. Do not be afraid, I trust this man who will bring you to me. Sleep well on the trip Girl, you will see me soon." Godric hung up on me after that. I had gotten used to Eric always saying good-bye on the phone, it hurt knowing how easy it was for Godric to hang up. I never doubted his love for me, I knew without a doubt Godric loved me, but I was alone for the first time, without my Viking. I was scared and wanted someone to tell me it would be okay. That my fear was allowed, that no one would hurt me. That I wasn't alone; a calm sense of love washed over me. It was a feeling from somewhere within. Something I hadn't felt in years; Godric. He was sending love through our bond. Although I was Eric progeny, Godric had a bond with me as well. It was only natural that during our years together we would share blood. Eric thought it a good idea, it would ensure m safety he always said. Truth be told I think Eric enjoying our little family, although he would never admit it, the idea of us all knowing each other; having a bond with one another comforted Eric in some way.

oOo

I arrived in Dallas the next night around 11 pm. Godric was there to meet me at the airport. After the great revelation Anubis Air had come up with the ingenious way of flying us vampire in coffins to protect us from daylight. Since I arrived at night I had already been released from my coffin mid flight. When I stepped off the plane I could feel Godric stronger than I had in years. I briefly looked for him a saw him standing next to the pilot. He was asking about our flight, wanting to make sure everything went well. His devotion to my care brought tears to my eyes. I ran to him, without warning and jumped into his arms, legs around his waist my arms locked tight around his shoulders. If he were human I'm sure he would have been turning an ugly shade of blue, my grip was that tight. But this was Godric, my Maker's Maker, he knew me well and without a doubt understood my pain better than I did. For the first time since I had left Eric I felt safe, Godric had his arms around me, holding me to him like a baby. He whispered words of comfort in my ear.

"I'm sorry I was right, I wish I could have been wrong. You are welcome to stay with me however long you like."

"Can I stay forever?" I had already lost Eric; the thought of loosing Godric too was heartbreaking. I didn't want to be alone.

"I promised you forever centuries ago Girl-Child. That promise still holds." He sealed his renewed promise with a kiss to my forehead, his love for me way a two sided affair. I loved Godric with all I had. He was my first in so many ways; hearing him call me Girl-Child again was refreshing.

"I'm glad you keep your promises." I told him before hiding my face in his shoulder again.

"Your welcome. Now lets get you home. You need to feed and rest."

I had no idea where Godric lived or what his home would look like. I was presently surprised however when we pulled into a beautiful home in the suburbs. I had lived in many places over the years with Godric but never the suburbs. I stepped out of the car and looked at the home with a closer inspection. It seemed homey, with green grass and a large oak door. The plants outside were in full bloom, it was a home I could see Godric being happy in, this brought a smile to my face.

"Does your smile mean you are happy here already?" I hadn't noticed Godric was standing behind me. His arms came around my middle, finger from his right hand intertwined with my left hand.

"I'm always happy with you. No matter where we are." I reached behind with my right hand and held the back of Godric head until he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that has not changed, child." He turned his head towards me and gave a quick kiss to my neck. To most Vampires it would be rude, many would view it as a show of seniority, although Godric is much older than I that's not how I felt about it. To us it was a sign of love and trust, his love for me and my trust in him that he would not bite without permission.

"Come child, let's go inside." He unwound himself from me and grasped my hand. He led the way into his home stopping in the kitchen to get a bottle of True Blood. He continued to pull through the home until we came to a door. The door led to what I considered his bedroom. There was a large sleigh bed in the middle, its wood a deep cherry color, the walls were a simple grey shade. Above the bed was a large sword, I recognized it as being Eric's from when he was human. I had heard many tales about this sword. Standing here looking at it brought back many memories, ones I didn't want to think of. I quickly looked away and noticed the rest of the room was filled with small items from Godric's travels, some he acquired before he knew me, others I was with when he became there new owner.

"Do you like Child?" I had almost forgotten about Godric, he was standing behind me watching me take in my surroundings.

"It's perfectly you Godric. Absolutely lovely." I smiled at him before turning to take a seat on the bed.

"I know why you are here Girl. You are always welcome here, but I must tell Eric where you are. He needs to know you are safe, so he will not worry."

"He wont worry, he would have called you already if he was worried. Hell, you would have felt it through your bond with him." I went from looking at Gordic to studying the carpet. "He doesn't care that I am gone Godric." I looked up at Godric and began to cry. Godric was in front of me in an instant.

"Child, why do you think he doesn't care? He has always cared for you." Godric held my face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away tears ever so carefully.

"He told me he doesn't care anymore," I was sniffling and hiccupping "he said I was his greatest mistake."

I could feel the anger in Godric, his displeasure radiated off of him in waves, im sure his nest mates heard his growl.

"You are not a mistake! Never a mistake. If Eric cannot see you for the beautiful woman you are then it is his loss. He will never speak sure disrespectful words to you again." It was rare for Godric to be angry, it was even more rare for Godric to say anything bad about Eric.

"I don't want to come between you. Godric you are his Maker, please don't be angry with him." I pleaded with Godric, I never wanted to come between the two.

**This last chapter is a little shorter than normal. It was done as more of a set up for the next chapter. I wanted to get in Eric's head a little bit and let the reader see his side of things. For those of you who are wondering yes, Pam will be in this fic! **

**Next chapter will be Eric's side of the story. After that hopefully we will be close to the True Blood series timeline. I have no intentions of re-writing every episode with my character in it. Instead I have decided Alannah will be in Dallas with Godric, and we will hear about what is going on in Bon Temps from outsiders. I want to build some tension between Godric and Eric and Eric and Alannah. I also think after all the years Eric spent with her, maybe its time for Godric to guide her for a while. She's a little set in her ways and very spoiled, so having bad-ass Godric around her will do some good for her.**


End file.
